Vine Valley (Donkey Kong Country Returns)
Vine Valley is the twenty-ninth stage in Donkey Kong Country Returns and Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D, as well as the first area in the Forest world. It is preceded by The Mole Train and followed by Clingy Swingy. Overview This stage is set in a large forest full of both long and short vines. Donkey and Diddy Kong must use these vines to their advantage by using them to swing over large gaps and collect special items, such as Banana Coins. As they swing through the forest, they must watch out for a large number of red and yellow carnivorous plant enemies, known as Chomps. These foes constantly try to attack them, so they have to carefully maneuver along some of the vines to safely pass them. Additionally, some of the vines in this stage appear to be the tongue of a giant, blue Chomp enemy that can eat the Kongs if they hang on too long. Other than Chomps, the enemies in this stage include Cling Cobras, Tiki Goons, Tiki Dooms, and Tiki Buzzes. Walkthrough Items * Barrels: 3 ** DK Barrels: 2 ** Wooden Barrels: 1 * Banana Coins: 7 * Hearts: 4 K-O-N-G Letters * K: Right before the second DK Barrel is the letter K at the end of a vine section. * O: On the platform just before the second checkpoint is the letter O. * N: The letter N is right after the sixth Puzzle Piece between two vines. * G: In the area with the five vines connected to Chomps at the end of the stage, the letter G can be found between the last two vines. Puzzle Pieces * 1. The Kongs should head left at the start of the stage and travel behind some crystals to find the first Puzzle Piece. * 2. When the Kongs reach the first set of vines, they should travel along the area below them and enter a hidden opening in a raised platform to access a Bonus Stage. There, they must shoot through four Barrel Cannons in order to collect sixty-five bananas, three Banana Coins, and an Extra Life Balloon. Once everything is collected within thirty seconds, a Puzzle Piece appears. * 3. Just after the letter K, the Kongs should head to the edge of the platform and jump behind a bush in the abyss. They should land into a hidden Barrel Cannon that shoots them to the Puzzle Piece. * 4. Before the primates reach the area with the letter O and the platforms covered in turf, they should find a small plant next to a vine from a blue Chomp that they can break open to reveal a Puzzle Piece. * 5. Immediately after the fourth Puzzle Piece, the Kongs can see part of a vine hanging from a bush at the top of the screen. To reach it, they must jump on the nearby platform covered in climbable turf and roll jump off of the top. When they grab onto the vines, they should climb up to access a Bonus Stage, where they must move along two moving platforms to grab forty-seven bananas, an Extra Life Balloon, and two Banana Coins. If everything is collected within thirty seconds, a Puzzle Piece appears. * 6. While they Kongs swing on the first two vines after the checkpoint, they should make sure to grab every banana below them to reveal a Puzzle Piece that they can grab by climbing up the second vine. * 7. On the platform immediately before the Slot Machine Barrel is a trio of plants. The primates should blow on them to reveal three bananas. If they are all collected, a Puzzle Piece appears. Puzzle Time Attack Medals Gallery Videos Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns Stages Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D Stages Category:Forests and Jungles Category:Donkey Kong Island Category:Locations Category:Forest Stages (theme) Category:Forest Stages